Kaguya Gobetsu
| homecountry = | affiliation = Self | previous affiliation = | occupation = Chūnin | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = Gin Furyūmonji, Shikakō Nara | previous partner = | family = Arui Gobetsu (Cousin) | rank = S-Class | classification = Missing-nin | reg = 108469 | academy = 4 yrs. old | chunin = 6 yrs. old | jonin = 9 yrs. old | kekkei = Chōmyaku | beast = (forms) | hiden = | nature = Nothingness Yin and Yang | jutsu = Coexistence Technique Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse Menacing Ball Five-Tailed Dophin Horse Multiple Menacing Ball Nothingness Release: Quiescence Predetermined Fate Technique Soul Removal Yaburetame Yang Release: Genesis Yin Release: Hallucination Yin-Yang Release: Deicide | weapons = Wakizashi }} Note: This character is considered overpowered by the author and will only be used in Waterkai's personal works. Kaguya Gobetsu (かぐや姫暗涙, Gōbetsu Kaguya; literally "Moon Princess of Eternal Punishment") is a missing-nin of Kirigakure, and a former member of the Gōbetsu Family. She defected at a young age, only just after her promotion to jonin. This was a heavy blow to the village, Kaguya being considered the next Mizukage. A child prodigy and ninja unlike any other in the world, Kaguya has shown the abilities to fend of multitudes of opponents almost casually and uninterested. As a missing-nin, she is known as Mikengetsu (未見月, Hidden Moon) due her obscure and incomprehensible abilities. She has shown superior knowledge of everything going on in the world of shinobi, and seems to have gathered a dark group of shinobi around her, purpose or name being unknown. She has been marked as top priority in the Hidden Mist, given a kill-on-sight order to any shinobi in the village. It was later revealed she had implanted the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse in herself, with no apparant reason. Appearance Appearance-wise, Kaguya has often been compared to her aunt. She's a tall, fit young woman, who is regarded as beautiful by most people around her, a fact from which she's very much aware of and she uses for her own manipulative reasons. She wears her long, raven-black hair in a traditional style, held together by a wooden hairband and several senbon, which she sometimes uses for a surprise attack. She has light green eyes and a pale face, something traditional for royalty. She wears a pink kimono with a purple outline, along with a dark purple hakama. She holds her wakizashi hidden under her robes, but can also hide it in one of her long sleeves when there's a chance she'll need it. Upon her defection, she wears a long, white robe with a silver outline which covers most of her body and face. She may forgo this disguise at times, using her seemingly harmless appearance to deceive and trick her opponents and kill them. Surprisingly, she also wears a ring around her left ring finger, as if she were married. The ring is unscripted with indiscernible, unusual inscriptions which are said to reveal "the secrets of heaven and everything beneath it" for those who understand it. Personality Kaguya's personality is a very strange one, mainly due the influences of her Kekkei Genkai. She doesn't possess any human emotions, leading to Arui naming her "a real monster", and is unable to comprehend the possibility of feeling affection or some kind of bond to other people. Her personality is cruel and unpredictable, and she often takes drastic measures without any reason or provocation at all, shown when she suddenly attacked and killed her best friend during her genin years. Kaguya doesn't think highly of herself, but it aloof and indifferent to anything that happens, not even being slightly surprised by the worst news. Despite this inscrutable personality, Kaguya has shown extreme understanding of the workings of the human mind. She doesn't care for the feelings of the people surrounding her and manipulates them as she sees fit, leaving everyone she approaches in the delusion of a harmless woman until she combats them. Kaguya's willing to do anything to reach her (unclear) goals, even if it means betraying or killing family and allies, which leaves her cold anyway. She lies and often uses people as bait or culprit for her own crimes. Due the Chōmyaku's ill influence, Kaguya possesses almost no sense of self, no emotions, no real interest in self determination. Kaguya's mysterious and inapprehensible personality often leads to people fearing and avoiding her, shown when she forced the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse to do her bidding with a single gaze. Kaguya is also an excellent tactician, regularly displaying cunning, perception, and resourcefulness that allows her to take advantage of almost any situation. She possesses good self control, facing down Kirasei and deceiving him when held captive, and can lie with a straight face and no physical reactions. History Even during her child years, Kaguya was revered as one of the greatest shinobi to ever live, and was known as the "prodigy of prodigies". She could master jutsu mostly chūnin couldn't do during her time at the academy, and was bale to brutally defeat her Jōnin master during her genin years. Even so, the people avoided her due her cold attitude, often being called a freak. Although, during all this time, she still had one good friend, a boy named Yūjō, who remained at her side despite all the trouble around her. Kaguya passed the different ninja exams in a flash, going from academy student to genin to chūnin in less than two years. Yūjō had to catch up with her, so Kaguya purposely didn't became a jōnin in order to be together with him. However, Kaguya's Kekkei Genkai slowly started to awake in her, signified by the impulsive decisions she suddenly started to take. One day, after returning from their first mission as a chūnin, she and Yūjō had walked to Kaguya's home in silence. Suddenly, Kaguya experienced immense headaches, causing her to drop on the ground. The worried Yūjō bended over to help her, but was amazed as Kaguya suddenly drew her blade and pierced it through his stomach. Soon enough, Kaguya regained her eradicating consciousness and decided to fake her best friend's death as an accident. Through use of her extended knowledge of the shinobi arts, she managed to let all her superiors believe Yūjō had died accidentally. On his funeral, Kaguya noticed that she wasn't sad at all, nor angry or happy. This was her first reason to began making plans about abandoning Kirigakure and discover the origins of her powers. Synopsis Note: Some of this information is only relevant to the author personally and is thus not considered "canon" within the NF wiki storyline. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kaguya's swordsmanship skills are quite developed, and she has shown great mastery over both the wakizashi and the katana. Before the discovering of her Kekkei Genkai, she mostly relied on kenjutsu, but this mastery weakened as she adapted to her Kekkei Genkai. Despite this, she's still a formidable opponent, even for the most proficient with the blade, such as Arui Gobetsu. Her skills allow her to draw, attack, and re-sheath her blade in a moment's notice, but experienced fighters can still discover errors and openings in her assaults, prompting her to generally not engage in a sword fight. Master of Manipulation: Kaguya's most noticeable trait is her ability to effortlessly manipulate and control the people around her. Partially due her Kekkei Genkai, she can excellently understand the workings and twists of the human mind, and can predict an opponent's moves and plans almost faultless. Even as a child, she was shown using the feelings of the people around her and their desires against them, going as far as using the system of reverse psychology on her mother when she was only 8 years old. She was able to convince multiple powerful shinobi to join her party, despite the danger involved (mainly from her own, unpredictable actions) through empty promises of power and wealth, and lead others to her through betrayal, lies and blackmailing. Immense Speed: Kaguya has repeatedly shown the ability to cross over large distances in the blink of an eye, appear at several places at once and dodge point-blank attacks almost carelessly. While it's possible some of these applications are actually applications of her Kekkei Genkai, it's undeniable Kaguya has the ability to travel at much higher speeds than most shinobi. Unlike other ninja, she doesn't appear to use the Body Flicker Technique, leading to rumors of her actually performing Jikūkan Ninjutsu, although she denies this. Her overwhelming speed was shown further in her first confrontation with Arui, where the latter couldn't even land a scratch on her, despite Arui's skill and expertise. Arui admitted himself that he would have been finished if Kaguya wouldn't have retreated before the end. Nature Transformation Master: Kaguya's fighting style mainly revolve around elemental ninjutsu, but unlike many others doesn't incorporate the five basic ones, instead using the Yin/Yang natures and her own, unique, nothingness nature. She has shown understanding of the other natures, however, seen when she used a nearby campfire to divert Ishiki's incoming wind-natured technique. *'Yang Release' (陽遁, Yōton): Not Yet Revealed *'Yin Release' (陰遁, Inton): Not Yet Revealed :*'Yin-Yang Release' (陰陽遁, Onmyōton): Not Yet Revealed Kekkei Genkai Chōmyaku (蝶乱脈, Ultimate Chaos): Kaguya possesses a unique Kekkei Genkai, namely the Chōmyaku. It is literally unique, as it literally only appears once in history, but this statement is subject for change, as Kaguya passed her powers on to Timosi. The Chōmyaku is one of the strongest powers so far in the Naruto universe, aswell as one of the most mysterious ones. Using her kekkei genkai, Kaguya has seen to perform impossible and unexplainable acts, to the point of denying reality itself and showing off inhumane levels of strength and speed. Kaguya can analyze and counter every possible move of her opponent, basing only on the way they step or other minuscule details. She can negate almost any attack on her being, aswell as trap and outclass users of space-time ninjutsu, because the powers of the Chōmyaku aren't restricted to the rules of the three physical dimensions and the fourth one of spacetime. *'Nothingness Release' (無遁, Mūton): Not Yet Revealed Quotes Trivia *Kaguya's appearance is based on Kagerō from the anime and manga series Basilisk. References Category:Characters